warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Birdqueen
Hey Birdqueen! Nice to meet you :) I'm Firey, and kinda old ish user on here. I hope to read your stories, and maybe you can read mine :) I can code you a siggie, or code your userpage, or answer any questions that you may have. Hope you enjoy this wiki! [[User:Cchen3|''F'R''O]][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']][[Flames of Love|''The ''cold '']][[Pine Frost|''never ''bothered ]][[Cold|''me ''anyway'']] 00:17, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello Birdqueen! Welcome to the wiki. My name is RedPandaPotter, but pretty much everyone calls me Red because RedPandaPotter is a mouthful. I'm a staffmember on this site, along with Arti and Wetty (admins) and Rainy (rollback). We admins can delete pages (including blogs) and ban users, and do anything else you might need. Rainy can do the same, just minus the deletion and banning. Feel free to ask any of us anything you might have a question or concern about! Before you do anything else, I'd advise you to take a thorough look at our Rules, just to make sure you don't break any of them. I see you've already begun a fanfiction, and you definitely seem to have a leg up with grammar and your articulation. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we look forward to seeing more of your fanfictions. :) Welcome to the community! --Red (talk) Sure :) What do you want it to say and what colors? [[User:Cchen3|''You brought ''me into '' ''this, so '']][[User talk:Cchen3|''now you're ''going to ''bring me out]] 17:32, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Not to be like a bother, but you were asking me for a siggie, and you never replied on what you want it to say. If you only want it to say your name, please tell me so :P And tell me the colors please. [[User:Cchen3|''You brought ''me into '' ''this, so '']][[User talk:Cchen3|''now you're ''going to ''bring me out]] 17:53, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Next time, can you just put your message at the bottom? I could barely find it :c But I'm on it. [[User:Cchen3|''You brought ''me into '' ''this, so '']][[User talk:Cchen3|''now you're ''going to ''bring me out]] 00:15, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Birdqueen, I finished your sig. [[User talk:Birdqueen|'''Do 'you 'want 'to 'build 'a 'snowman?]] Do you like it? If you don't, tell me and I'll fix it. If you do, then go to your Preferences and in the "Custom Signature" box, type in { { SUBST:User:Birdqueen/Sig } } WITHOUT the spaces. Then check the box "I want to use wiki-text in my signature." Then scroll down and press save, and it should work! [[User:Cchen3|''You brought ''me into '' ''this, so '']][[User talk:Cchen3|''now you're ''going to ''bring me out]] 00:25, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Test { { SUBST:User:Birdqueen/Sig } } 13:50, March 15, 2014 (UTC) First of all, can you please just press leave a message and leave it at the bottom? And you were supposed to type { { SUBST:User:Birdqueen/Sig } } WITHOUT let me repeat WITHOUT those spaces. You put in the spaces :c and next time, leave your message on the bottom please. [[User:Cchen3|''You brought ''me into '' ''this, so '']][[User talk:Cchen3|''now you're ''going to ''bring me out]] 14:32, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi Mossdapple, I am fallen rose and I have recently seen you active on the wiki so I though I would drop by and say hi!! Its great to meet you! I'm dreaming of a white Christmas 00:41, December 21, 2014 (UTC)